Through My Eyes
by Harikou
Summary: What if InuYasha and Kagome told eachother of their love? And what if Kikyou saw everything.


I got this idea after watching the special episodes 147-148, A Fateful Love Song From Before we Met, which is like a prequel to the series. It shows how InuYasha and Kikyou met, how their relationship blossomed, how Kikyou could never be a normal woman, how horrible it was when Naraku made them believe they betrayed eachother, and how InuYasha's last thought words before he was sealed to the tree were, 'I love...', Kikyou dying, and Kagome being born. It actually made me feel sympathetic towards Kikyou. It's only in Japanese as of yet, but if you can find a fansub of the special somewhere, I would suggest that you download it. It's a really touching and sad episode.

**Through My Eyes**

Kikyou strode silently through the forest of her past lover's name, her soul collectors following. How sad I have become, she thought to herself, I must depend on demons to live. I used to depend on myself to kill the demons to protect the jewel and keep myself alive. She raised her hand and looked at it. But am I really alive? What is alive? The ability to move, think, and feel? I feel nothing. I am merely a shadow of the person I once was. I am not alive. From the moment I died, even when I was brought back by the witch Urasue, I was never alive. To be alive is to love, to breathe, to live. What am I doing here? What is my purpose? I was originally meant to be a servant to that witch, to do her bidding, but what am I now? I have been replaced by my reincarnation. She stopped. She heard a voice she knew. InuYasha's voice. She began to move in the direction that it was coming from.

"Kagome," InuYasha said softly to the girl in his arms.

"InuYasha," she smiled back at him.

Kikyou's eyes began burning with hatred. The girl, the girl who had taken her place. The one who had taken InuYasha from her. The one whom her own sister seemed to love more than her. The girl who stole her soul. The one who doesn't belong in this time, she seethed in her head, she should go back to where she came from. This is my time, and she is stealing everything and everyone away from me. Her focus turned back to the conversation unfolding in front of her.

"Kagome, I..." InuYasha began. He stopped and got a better idea of how to say it.

He moved his face closer to Kagome's, first five inches apart, four, three, two, one... And then he closed the empty space between their lips.

Kikyou, who thought she could feel nothing, felt a burning deep in her chest. Where her heart would have been if she was alive. It was like the nonexistent heart was being ripped into shreds and torn out, piece by piece.

The two who had been sharing a tender moment pulled apart.

"I love you," InuYasha finished.

"I love you too," Kagome echoed.

The undead miko could not move. She kneeled, frozen to the spot, clutching the empty space in her chest, wincing in nonexistent pain from being heartbroken. InuYasha... He had forgotten her. He loved her copy now. How could he? She remembered the time he had once loved her, not some reincarnation. She was the actual thing. Her copy had taken the soul that was rightfully hers, and now InuYasha loved her. She had to depend on the souls of others to survive, while this girl lived off of her own. The little witch. She was about to turn back and go on her sorrowful way, when the girl who had stolen everything began to say something.

"InuYasha?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still in love with Kikyou?"

Kikyou began to shake with anger. That wench, how could she be so cruel?

InuYasha sighed and closed his eyes. He remained silent for a few seconds, then opened his mouth in answer.

"No."

Kikyou's body began glowing with a white light. So did Kagome's.

InuYasha and Kagome looked shocked; what was happening?

Slowly, the light around Kikyou began to dim and it made its way to Kagome. The light was brighter around her.

Finally, the light surrounding Kikyou was no more, and Kagome was engulfed in the aura. It soon died down.

Kikyou lay on the ground, motionless. One by one, her soul collectors began to disappear. Kikyou only had enough life force left to utter five words she had said once before, just before death.

"I believed in you, InuYasha."

Then she herself became dust in the wind.

**-Owari-**


End file.
